Naruto Kurosaki
by alastor350
Summary: después de recibir una cruel noticia, Naruto huye a otra dimensión donde conocerá allí su verdadera familia y le aguardará una nueva aventura es un crossover de Naruto y Bleach clasificación M por sangre, violencia y limones . esta historia no me pertece es de ashsharingan que esta colaborando conmigo enviandome los capitulos
1. Chapter 1

queridos lectores aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia que pienso escribir y por favor comentad que os parece para que así pueda escribir mas a menudo y estoy a punto de borrar también: Ashura el Shinigami ya que no hay nadie que comente, si para el domingo no veo comentarios en esa historia la borraré con las otras que pienso borrar, no se os olvide comentar porque esta historia me la inventé toda la trama yo mismo lo único que no poseo son las escenas de Bleach, su mundo y el de Naruto junto con los canons y voy a hacer un cruce con la serie de Naruto haber que os parece, sin mas no os entretengo mas y aquí va la historia

renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto o de Bleach

Naruto estaba corriendo por las calles de Konoha llorando a lágrima viva puesto que se enteró de una cruel verdad y no paraba de preguntarse por qué habrían hecho eso si ni siquiera se había hecho genin, corrió y corrió hasta el bosque de la muerte y lloró amargamente hasta que se quedó dormido de la tristeza por el abandono, la traición y la soledad hasta tal punto que cualquiera se habría suicidado, pero lo que mas le molestaba era cuando los ciudadanos de la aldea lo miraban con orgullo de verlo llorar y ahí se enteró de una cruel verdad, aunque sea hokage, seguirá siendo el paria de la aldea y nadie lo aceptará, nadie lo querrá, ni siquiera nadie se preocupará por el, solo era un arma al servicio de la aldea y se enteró el día de hoy cuando le habían llamado a la torre del hokage para un asunto de extrema urgencia y al encontrase allí solo lo que dijeron le rompió el corazón hasta tal grado que solo quería irse fuera de la aldea y olvidarse de todo aquello que le rodeaba y vivir una vida sin nada ni nadie que le molestaba, para mala suerte de ello eso era pedir mucho sin darse cuenta de que su deseo sería concebido esa misma noche

El paisaje mental de Naruto

"MALDITO SEAS YONDAIME, ESTO NO TE LO PERDONARÉ EN LA VIDA NI EN LA OTRA EXISTENCIA, Y TEN POR SEGURO QUE CUANDO TE VEA TE MATARÉ Y TE ARRANCARÉ LA PIEL A TIRONES" gritaba un zorro gigantesi el zorro le había cogido cariño al niño y lo había cuidado dándole palabras alentadoras y palabras de animo para no se sienta solo en la vida y así poder ir mas a mas en su libertad pero se había cautivado por esos ojos azules y ese pelo rubio como el sol y no le quitaba ojo de encima cuando le pasaba algo malo como cuando le pegan los habitantes del pueblo, él siempre le sanaba cualquier herida, pero después de ver esto se preguntó si el niño tenía un karma en el muy malvado para que le pasen este tipo de cosas"NO, YO ME NIEGO A SEGUIR EN ESTA VILLA DE INFIERNO, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE MI NUEVO HIJO SUFRA A MANOS DE SUS VERDADEROS PADRES, ¡ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE!"

cuando empieza a hacer un ritual para sacarle de allí, de esa dimensión podrida y llevarla a una con el cual ser feliz

"ahora Naruto, tu vida será un poco mas complicada, pero ya verás que bien se pone y no verás a estos desgraciados por un tiempo muy largo, desgraciadamente tendrás que enfrentarlos una vez que te hayas hecho fuerte, pero yo estaré allí para hacerte fuerte y así poder vengarnos de ellos"

El mundo real

Naruto se quedó dormido hasta que ya no pudo mas por la tristeza y se desmayó incluso en su sueño sin darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo, una energía rojiza empezó a cubrir su cuerpo pero esta no formaba un zorro de una cola normalmente, si no una columna de energía Yokai que se fue disparada al cielo y siguió durante varios minutos hasta finalmente desaparecer

La oficina del hokage

Hiruzen Sarutobi miró por encima de su odiado enemigo, y no, no era una guerra, no era tampoco un asesino, era... EL PAPELEO, seguía firmandolo hasta que una columna gigantesca de chakra rojo se mostró en todo el pueblo y mentalmente entro en pánico por miedo a que el Kyuubi se liberase llamó a sus AMBU para que se encargase del problema con el a la cabeza, al parecer esa columna vino del bosque de la muerte

definitivamente este no era su día, primero descubre una verdad que le hizo hervir las venas y después aparece esa columna gigantesca de Chakra demoníaco, poco a poco estaba reuniendo los puntos y descubrió que Naruto debe de haberle oído después de que le había llamado a la oficina por un asunto de extrema urgencia e inconscientemente aceleró el paso

en la aldea exterior se había difundido que el niño demonio estaba dejando suelto a su peor pesadilla y estaban todos reunidos planeando la muerte del niño demonio toda la adea se reunió y siguió a los AMBU listo para que den el golpe final

La zona de la columna

cuando Sarutobi y los AMBU llegaron a la zona no oyeron nada, tan solo el vendaval que formaba alrededor de la columna cuando llegaron también los civiles armados hasta los dientes y uno muy tonto fue como para ir a la columna y embestir directamente con un tridente y cuando conectó en la columna, este se evaporó en cenizas con lo cual los otros estaban en pánico diciendo que corriesen a los refugios porque el Kyuuby se liberaba de nuevo, pero cuando la columna desapareció como había aparecido hacia el cielo solo quedaba un cráter de donde quedaba Naruto

los civiles al instante de que se enteraron de que Naruto había desaparecido lo celebraron diciendo que el niño demonio había muerto ese día cuando Sarutobi sabía que Naruto no estaba muerto por su intuición de abuelo y oraba para que fuese cierto mientras que desprendía unas lágrimas traicioneras por no haber cumplido su promesa como abuelo

Otra dimensión desconocida (dimensión de Bleach)

Ichigo había terminado las clases de la escuela y estaba hablando con su hueco interno llamado Jigoku no Ken (espada infernal) pero a Ichigo le gustaba llamarle Toshiro,cuando sintió una energía en la que su hueco se estremeció por la cantidad de energía y le mandó a investigar en un callejón oscuro y sucio que Toshiro estaba muy a gusto pero Ichigo no tanto y le asustaba entrar en ese lugar, su hueco le dijo que tranquilidad porque allí no notaba a nadie excepto un reiatsu muy grande casi enorme y lo mas sorprendente era que el portador de ese reiatsu era... ¡un niño!, es lo que le sorprendió a Toshiro pero Ichigo vio al niño malherido y corriendo lo cogió y lo cargó en su espalda y se fue a la clínica de su padre o también llamada su casa

La residencia/clínica Kurosaki

Isshin Kurosaki era un hombre feliz, no tenía trabajo, terminó muy rápido el papeleo y después tenía tiempo para pasar con su familia y disfrutar como los viejos tiempos excepto por la muerte de su esposa, pero eso lo habían superado, aunque sea durante muy poco tiempo pero lo habían superado cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por sus dos hijas que gritaron a voz en grito

"¡PAPA!" gritaron las dos

"¡Yuzu, Karin!" gritó de manera cómica, pero se puso serio y se agrandaron los ojos con miedo cuando vio a Ichigo sangrante, se dio cuanta de que la sangre no era suya pero eso no le importaba cuando la salud de un niño estaba en peligro y dijo rápidamente

"¿a qué esperáis? ponedlo en una camilla rápido" dijo rápidamente Isshin

Después del tratamiento para impedir que el chico muriese

Isshin salió de la sala con una mirada triunfante en sus ojos y diciendo a la familia que se pondrá bien, con lo cual hizo suspirar a la familia de alivio e Ichigo sacó una sonrisa de zorro al saber que el niño no morirá delante de sus ojos

"pero lo que temo es que yo no he hecho nada si no una energía extraña curativa que fue curando las lesiones mas graves mientras que yo me encarge de las lesiones inferiores por miedo a que si la tocaba me causaría a mi la lesión" dijo poniendo a su familia en un estado sorprendido "quiero decir que el niño tiene una habilidades de curación sorprendentes y creo que ese fuego raro lo que ha hecho es cauterizar la herida y después regenerarla para luego curarla, una cosa muy extraña si pides mi opinión"

"padre, he llamado a los orfanatos por la ciudad de Karakura y ninguno dice que el niño está matriculado allí" dice Karin "y ningún padre o madre dice que se le ha perdido a un niño"

Isshin se perdió en los pensamientos, primero aparece este extraño niño con un fuego extraño que le sana las heridas y después es como un enigma para toda la ciudad de Karakura, puesto que esta ciudad estaba aislada pero aun tenía comercio exterior, lo que no sabía era que el chico era de otra dimensión pero pronto sabría de eso porque el niño despertó después de tener una charla con su inquilino diciéndole que ya no estaban en las naciones elementales, ni en Konoha así que por favor le pidió que sea amable con estás personas y así lo hizo cuando despertó

primero abrió poco a poco los ojos y dijo

"¿donde estoy? ¿que me pasó?" dice Naruto

"oye chico ¿estás mejor? tuviste muchas heridas graves y si no fuese por tu habilidad estarías muerto antes de que pudiésemos llamar a la ambulancia" dice el hombre con una sonrisa

"¿ambulancia?" contesta Naruto

"oh, es un vehículo con el cual se lleva a los enfermos" dice el hombre y Naruto dice

"gracias por la explicación, pero soy de doce años, no hace falta que me lo explique como un niño de cinco" Isshin se quedó sorprendido y dijo

"niño deja de ser orgulloso que ya crecerás algún día, pero por el momento te toca vivir la infancia" dice el hombre con una risa fuerte al final

Naruto se extrañó por la actuación del hombre pero se le abrieron los ojos cuando su inquilino dijo que sufriría cambios por todo el cuerpo así que le pidió al hombre un espejo de cuerpo completo cosa que el hombre lo puso, muy confuso, pero lo puso y cuando Naruto se vio en el

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" el grito sonó por toda la ciudad "pero ¿que le ha pasado a mi cuerpo? parezco un niño de cinco años"

"¿es que acaso no lo eres?" pregunta Yuzu confusa

"no" dice Naruto confundiéndoles mas cuando recordó que ya no estaba en las naciones elementales "supongo que os deberé algunas explicaciones ¿no?"

"¿tu crees?" pregunta sarcásticamente Ichigo preguntándose si está realmente bien el niño

el niño procedió a contarles su historia desde el ataque del Kyuubi y los conceptos básicos de los ninjas cosa que la familia se sorprendió mucho en eso junto con toda su historia y la de los ninjas, al final Karin le interrumpió

"¡¿nos estás diciendo que eres de otra dimensión, una en la que tienen poderes elementales y que no hacían nada mas que pegarte en ella?!" pregunta sorprendida Karin

"exacto y os puedo dar una prueba de ello" Naruto dice y empieza a hacer una secuela de sellos de animales que la familia los reconoció y al final dijo "kuchiyose no jutsu (invocación técnica)" cuando mordió su pulgar y lo plantó en el suelo una polvareda se levantó para dejar ver a un mini zorro de nueve colas

"¿este es el Kyuubi? yo creía que era un poco mas grande" dice Ichigo

"en mi forma real no podréis mantenerme en esta casa y en esta ciudad"dice sorprendiendo a la familia

"¡¿puede hablar?!" dijeron todos a la vez

"si, puedo" dice rotundamente el zorro"¿ahora me creéis?"

toda la familia asintió

poco a poco les contó como era y de donde venía y luego cuando paró a la historia de Naruto a su escapada de la dimensión sus ojos se ensombrecieron y Naruto estaba soltando un río de lágrimas, los otros se extrañaron pero no dijeron nada sabiendo que esto era serio

FLASH BACK

niño estaba sonriente dirigiéndose a la academia ninja cuando sus compañeros ya estaban todos sentados y en fila listo para la clase última porque la semana que viene son los exámenes genin y quería ser un ninja ya porque quería ser hokage sin saber que su sueño pronto será destruido por el hombre al que le gustaba llamar su abuelo, sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando un AMBU se puso delante de el y le dijo que esto era de seria urgencia así que un poco confundido se dirigió a la torre del hokage sin saber lo que le aguardaba, cuando llegó a la torre del hokage vio que su ji-ji o como le gustaba llamarle estaba gritando a un par de personas y vio que era serio así que espero pero sus gritos eran tan fuertes que se podían oír en la sala de espera así que se asomó un poquito y vio a cuatro personas: dos de ellas eran idéntico a él y otras dos que eran idénticos entre si y que eran mujeres y que eran pelirrojas así que oyo un poco de la conversación, lamentablemente no sabía lo que estaría por venir "así que me estás contando que decidiste dejar a Naruto para entrenar a Menma y Katsumi para que así fuesen fuertes para que pudiesen defenderse en caso de que el Kyuubi salga de control" dijo obteniendo un asentimiento del cuarto hokage que cuando se giró, Naruto lo reconoció y se puso muy contento de que su héroe estaba vivo pero las próximas palabras destrozarían la mente del muchacho "y me estás diciendo que para eso tuve que mentir a Naruto de no decir quienes son sus padres; Minato juro que a veces eres un tonto entre los tontos, dejar a tu hijo a los lobos cuando el no puede defenderse, ya te vale tío" dijo elevando mas la voz sin saber que Naruto escuchó todo y eso le destrozó el corazón, su ji-ji, su querido ji-ji, le mentía para que no descubriese quienes son sus padres y resulta ser el cuarto hokage, era imposible de creer, pero por el tono que estaba usando era eso lo que pasó así que sin mas abandonó el edificio corriendo con el rostro bañado en lágrimas

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

toda la familia Kurosaki estaba con conmoción, tristeza, comprensión, odio, furia, pero sobre todo estaban con pesar en el niño que creían que tenía una vida feliz y fue todo lo contrario, fue maltratado hasta tal punto que ni siquiera un niño de doce años debería saber, hasta que Isshin fuera del shock propuso algo para que el niño viviese feliz

"oye Naruto, te propongo una cosa ¿por qué no pasas a ser de nuestra familia y te olvidas de esos bobos bastardos?" esto sorprendió a todos los niños e hizo sonreír al animal de que no se había confundido de dimensión

"acepta Naruto, podrás tener la familia que siempre has querido, además con estos años que tienes físicamente podrás volver a vivir, aunque para estar mas unidos a ellos, puedo transformar la sangre que llevas para que el sea tu padre y ellos sean tus hermanos verdaderos" nadie se sorprendió a esto porque estaban todo el rato sorprendido pero Naruto le estaban cayendo lágrimas de felicidad y asintió rápidamente y dijo que quería intentarlo cuando el Kyuubi le advirtió que dolería, pero el dijo que si podía ser feliz con esta familia así lo haría

Dos horas de dolor insufrible después

Naruto pensaba que le daría algo si continuaba con ese dolor pero su voluntad era mas fuerte y siguió hasta que se desmayó, pero cuando despertó vio que su pelo había cambiado al color de Ichigo, sus ojos eran rojos rubí intenso, sus bigotes los tenía todavía y su cara se pareció mas a Ichigo solo en algunos detalles, infierno, podían decir que era un clon de Ichigo con algunos rasgos e Isshin sonrió

"bienvenido a la familia Naruto, por cierto yo me llamo Isshin Kurosaki"

"yo soy Karin Kurosaki" dijo estoicamente aunque por dentro estaba muy sorprendida por todo lo que ha pasado

"yo soy Yuzu Kurosaki" dijo con una sonrisa la otra niña

"y yo me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki" dice el niño con una sonrisa

"yo me llamo Naruto Kurosaki" dice finalmente Naruto

"bienvenido a la familia, Naruto" dijeron los cuatro a la vez

queridos lectores, esta historia tiene trama ¿eh?, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y espero vuestros comentarios positivos

hasta la próxima

chao

después de recibir una cruel noticia, Naruto huye a otra dimensión donde conocerá allí su verdadera familia y le aguardará una nueva aventura

es un crossover de Naruto y Bleach

clasificación M por sangre, violencia y limones

los emparejamientos son:  
Naruto x Orihime  
Ichigo x Rukia  
Ash x latias (esto es en capítulos posteriores)  
Isshin x Mikoto  
Tatsuki x Chad  
Uryu x Soi-fong


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno,queridos lectores, veo que esta historia entretiene a muchas personas por lo que voy a seguir continuando la historia hasta que escriba el próximo capítulo, he mandado un mensaje a Zafir09 con el cual me ha dado buenísimas ideas para el fic, pero voy a hacer mi propia historia con alguna idea propia, como la idea de los zampakotou, pienso primero hacer al Kyuubi primero un zampakotou para que así cuando sea retirado del cuerpo de Naruto (os lo explicaré en ese capítulo) su energía se quede y se regenere por sí sola, así poder tener el poder del zampakotou, y lo que si estoy de acuerdo son el las ideas de las parejas; no, no será harem puesto que está muy mal visto en la dimensión de bleach, así que gracias a Zafir09 me ayudó mucho en los emparejamientos:  
Mikoto uchiha x Isshin kurosaki (así Naruto, Ichigo, Yuzu y Karin, tendrán finalmente una madre puesto que Mikoto solo se casó por obligación, y esta vez se casará por amor)  
Naruto x Orihime (lo siento, Zafir09, pero para Haku (mujer) tengo otros planes que los verás a continuación porque está es mi historia, y no te lo tomes a mal, solo que quiero hacer mis propios emparejamientos de los personajes)  
FemHaku x Sasuke Uchiha (es un buen Sasuke ya que Naruto consigue abrirle los ojos y quitarle la elititis aguda (arrogancia y orgullo, para los que no entiendan) que tiene))  
Bueno sin mas no os aburro puesto que la historia no la podré continuar debido a las otras y si alguien quiere apoyarme con ideas en la historia de una nueva oportunidad es bienvenido, y para que quede claro, justo cuando yo estoy escribiendo estás palabras salta un sonido que resulta ser la cuerda de mi guitarra española, ya que voy a clases de guitarra, no, no se me rompió, se desconectó del puente y saltó junto con la respondiente clavija para afinarla y no sé qué ha pasado, estaba en reposo cuando de repente la cuerda se desconecta junto con la clavija puesto que no tenía el tornillo de sujeción y por eso salto, pero no voy a dejar que esto me entretenga de escribir mi historia pero va a tardar unos días más solo os doy gracias por vuestra paciencia y por favor no se os olvide comentar positivamente  
Renuncia: no soy dueño de Bleach o Naruto  
Después de 10 largos años  
Naruto e Ichigo ahora eran de 16 años y asistían a la escuela como todo ciudadano de Karakura y decir que Naruto era un prodigio en la escuela era decir poco, siempre sacaba matrícula de honor en todo y junto con Ichigo que este sacaba dieces puesto que Naruto le ayudaba (OJO, palabra clave, ayudar, no hacer) y por eso todo el mundo quería estar con Naruto para que le ayudase como Ichigo y los profesores estaban encantados con él; cambiando el tema, al llegar a los 10 años Ichigo de armó de valor y le dijo su secreto, Naruto aun recordaba aquel día  
FLASH BACK (CUANDO ICHIGO Y NARUTO SON DE DIEZ AÑOS)  
Naruto e Ichigo estaban caminando a su casa cuando Ichigo se armó de valor y dirigió a Naruto a un callegón donde supuso que había visto algo y ya en el callejón Naruto dice  
"pero ¡¿qué de qué?!" grita Naruto e Ichigo se intentó hacer el loco puesto que aún no habían hablado cuando Naruto vio a alguien flotar en el aire y no caerse al suelo  
"¿qué? ¿qué pasa?" intentó hacerse el loco Ichigo pero falló puesto que Naruto le dijo  
"Ichigo, no te hagas el loco que se perfectamente que estás viendo a ese espíritu como ya a él, o en este caso a ella" dice intentando calmarse pero abriendo los ojos a todo el mundo, primero a Shiro por su capacidad de ver espíritus en estado terrenal, el segundo fue el espíritu porque aparte de Ichigo no creía que nadie pudiese verla y tercero y último fue Ichigo porque Naruto también podía ver a espíritus  
"¿tú los ves también?" dice bajando su cuartada y mostrándose sorprendido  
"puesto que ahí veo a una niña con una cadena en su pecho, una camiseta sin mangas con rayas rojas y blancas delgadas y pantalones cortos vaqueros junto con el pelo atado a los lados en colas de caballo, si la estoy viendo" dice Naruto y en ese momento Ichigo abrazó a Naruto diciendo  
"no soy el único, ya puedo contarle a otra persona que veo espíritus sin que me tome por loco"  
Naruto se sorprendió pero en este mundo algo le dijo que no era normal eso así que se dirigió a Ichigo cuando el alma se había ido a pensar en cómo alguien que no sea ese chico que conoció cuando se dirigió a Ichigo por la sorpresa de que podía verla, podría verla  
"hagamos un trato hermano" dice llamando la atención de Ichigo "tú me contarás que espíritus has visto y yo te contaré los mios"  
Cuando el pacto se aceptó ellos volvieron a casa pensando en el lo que habían vivido los dos ese día  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
Naruto entonces empezó a relatar a Ichigo los espíritus que han estado viendo estos últimos años y viceversa, lo malo es que al tener empatía con esos espíritus sentían su dolor y poco a poco se volvieron fríos como Karin, más o menos con el paso del tiempo  
Por el día iban caminando por una carretera en el que habían unos gamberros montando en monopatines y tiraron un jarrón de agua con flores he hicieron llorar a un espíritu, que era la chica que había conocido en el callejón y lloraba porque era un recuerdo en el que su familia ya no se acordaba de ella por lo tanto Naruto se enfadó y se dirigió a ellos  
En sí, la pelea fue corta como Naruto el ganador por goleada y los otros huyendo y después de volver a colocar el jarrón en su sitio pidió disculpas al espíritu y se marchó sintiendo al alma alegre  
Ichigo lo vio todo y también se enfadó pero no al grado de Naruto puesto que él no había sufrido el abandono de una familia como el alma o Naruto así que se fue con él callado al instituto  
en el instituto (en las clases, antes de empezarlas)  
Orihime Inoue estaba con su amiga charlando alegremente cuando (ahora no me acuerdo del nombre de la amiga de Orihime) justo al pasar por la puerta de la clase vio a su amor platónico el día en el que la vino a visitar por la muerte de su hermano Sora Inoue y la habló con ternura y palabras muy dulces, en ese momento no tendrían más de ocho años pero Orihime se enamoró perdidamente de él aunque lo intentaba disimular pero todas sus amigas lo sabían aunque le hicieron el favor de no decir nada a nadie por su amistad a Orihime, y con un gran sonrojo se sentó a su lado  
Otro chico al que conoció Naruto e Ichigo fue Yashutora Sado, pero como su nombre era muy difícil pronunciar para cualquier lengua, todos le llamaban Chad, porque el siempre respondía así cuando le hablaban de algo obvio y además porque era muy frío y misterioso y muy grande y fuerte, tan fuerte que cualquiera que le cayese una viga de hierro macizo encima le hubiese aplastado, pero siendo él como es, solo gano una herida en la frente y no le pasó absolutamente nada ante la visión conmocionada de sus compañeros de clase y de los obreros en la obra  
Naruto se dirigió a Orihime para poner a prueba una cosa que le pareció que iba a resultar y era para saber si estaba enamorada o no, porque él también desarrolló sentimientos por la chica sin que ella lo supiese y sin que nadie lo supiese, era muy fácil ocultarlo pero muy difícil pasar desapercibido esos sentimientos  
Orihime" dice Naruto llamando la atención de la chica "¿qué tal si quedamos para después de la academia para ver cómo vas con tus deberes? y no me malinterpretes, solo quiero saber si has superado la muerte de tu hermano completamente, por eso quiero ayudarte"  
Orihime se decepcionó y lo mostró en su cara un momento, momento que Naruto se dio cuenta y ya tenía la prueba hecha junto con su respuesta, luego Orihime se dirigió a él  
Naruto, estoy bien, yo ya superé la muerte de mi hermano, no tienes por qué ayudarme" en ese momento su amiga la miró con extrañeza, Orihime siempre ha querido invitar a Naruto a su casa para superar la muerte de su hermano y nunca ha podido hacerlo hasta que Naruto se dirigió a ella  
"Orihime, sé que no estás bien, no traes los deberes a clase te distraes mucho tanto con tus compañeros como en la clase y en el camino cuando nos separamos siempre oigo que llamas a tu hermano y luego lloras por dentro, así que a mí me parece que no estás bien" la amiga de Orihime tuvo que admitir que Naruto tenía el don de la palabra y de la inteligencia para fijarse en cosas como esas

Orihime se sorprendió por lo que sabía Naruto pero luego puso tristeza plasmada por toda su cara y lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos  
"Lo siento Naruto, es cierto que aún no he superado la muerte de mi hermano, y gracias por todo lo que haces, por cierto ¿ese compromiso aún sigue en pie?" pregunta Orihime cambiando rápidamente el tema para que Naruto no la vea con cara rota por la tristeza  
"Por supuesto" dice Naruto no queriendo indagar más en eso haciendo sonreír a Orihime pero por dentro estaba saltando de alegría infinita mientras su amiga lo veía con una sonrisa y con una cara diciendo 'no lo fastidies ahora'  
Ichigo había oído la conversación pero lo pasó de largo ya que sabía de los sentimientos de Orihime hacia Naruto y viceversa puesto que Naruto se lo había contado, desgraciadamente los chicos oyeron toda la conversación y de este tema se hablaría en el recreo  
En el recreo  
Ichigo no se sorprendió del grupo que formaron los chicos alrededor de Naruto, unos preguntado qué tal la compañía de la chica y otros siendo más directos preguntando qué haría en la cita con Orihime, a Chad no le interesó ese tema pero Naruto se dirigió a él con tal de escapar de las preguntas de los chicos  
"Chad, ¿qué tal estás? ¿Sigues teniendo la herida de esa pedazo de viga que te cayó encima?" pregunta Naruto con una sonrisa  
"Che, ya se me curó aunque me ha dejado cicatriz" dice Chad levantándose el pelo y mostrando la cicatriz que tenía en la frente  
"Ya veo" dice Naruto y oyó una pregunta de uno de sus amigos  
"Oye Naruto, todos están diciendo que estás enamorado de Orihime ¿es eso cierto? y otra cosa ¿te preocupan lo que digan sobre ti y Orihime?" pregunta el chico  
"Koy, (OC) si me preocupase lo que dirían los demás yo ya me habría teñido el pelo de negro" dice Naruto "y con respecto a tu otra pregunta, no se podía decir que estoy enamorado muy locamente pero si tengo sentimientos que me identifican con ella"  
Koy se quedó impresionado mientras que Ichigo solo sonrió y dijo  
"Solo asegúrate de decirle eso a padre porque de lo contrario lo mínimo que te pueda dar es una patada por llegar tarde"  
"pero si la patada te la da a ti todos los días, tu que me cuentas" responde Naruto  
"porque tú siempre las esquivas y me da a mí, no te fastidia" responde Ichigo de una manera molesta  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG (suena el timbre del recreo y todos suben a clase)  
En saca de Orihime (después de las clases)  
Naruto fue a casa de Orihime tal y como prometió para alegría de la chica avisando a su padre ahora de sangre de que llegaba tarde y por el camino iba hablando con Orihime, sobra decirse que los dos se confesaron mutuamente y cuando estuvieron en el cuarto los dos se besaron pero no hicieron nada mas (no, por ahora no va a ver limones, los habrá en capítulos posteriores, pero no ahora) por miedo a que algo pasase y se la cargasen con todo el equipo y además porque sus compañeros lo considerarían un pervertido, cosa que no le importa, pero lo que si le importase es que las chicas lo matarían y a Orihime la despreciarían cosa que eso no iba a permitir así que paro diciendo que dentro de unos años cosa que Orihime aceptó y se pusieron juntos a hacer los deberes de clase y si Orihime se derrumbaba Naruto la cogía y la consolaba pero seguían haciéndolos  
ya por la tarde que casi era de noche Naruto dejó la casa de Orihime cuando se encontró a Ichigo por las calles y este dijo que había salido a dar una vuelta  
en casa de la familia Kurosaki  
Naruto e Ichigo llegaron fueron recibidos por Isshin Kurosaki con patadas para los dos que Naruto esquivo pero Ichigo no y le dio de lleno  
"Muy bien, Naruto, como siempre estás en guardia, no como tu Ichigo que siempre recibes las patadas de lleno"  
"¡pero ¿qué clase de padre pega patadas a sus hijos cuando está desprevenidos?!" dice Ichigo y así comenzó otra pelea familiar excepto por Naruto que dijo  
"¿tú qué haces ahí?" pregunta Naruto al espíritu  
"no sé, solo por diversión" contesta el alma  
"bueno, me voy al sobre, ¿alguien me sigue?" pregunta a las chicas cuando oyeron dos puñetazos a la vez y el trío miró a padre e hijo y el padre se derrumbó diciendo 'ganas esta vez, hijo mío'  
"Yo te sigo" dice Ichogo y los dos se fueron a la cama no sin antes decirle a Naruto lo que le había pasado hoy diciendo que había encontrado a la chica que encontraron en el callejón hace seis años perseguida por un monstruo con máscara extrafalaria y un agujero en el pecho pero luego vino otra chica vestida con un kimono negro y sandalias antiguas con una espada en la mano, Naruto no le creyó mucho pero con lo que estaban viviendo no era normal tampoco así que decidió creerle y dijo que no se preocupase que lo hablarían mañana  
A las 12:00 a.m  
La chica extraña que había visto Ichigo se posó en el alfeizar de la ventana y los dos se despertaron de sus camas y Naruto respondió  
"¡eh! ¿Quién eres tú?" pero no recibe contestación de la chica sí no solo un 'ya llega' hasta que fue interrumpida por Ichigo que le pegó una patada diciendo  
"¡eh! ¡¿Pero quién eres tú?!" mientras que a la chica le salían interrogantes de manera cómica a los lados "tienes que contestar a mi hermano y por cierto si eres una ladrona, eres muy mala en eso"  
"t-tú me has pegado una patada" dice con un tartamudeo la chica  
"Puesto que mi hermano te ha plantado el pie en la espalda, si, te ha pegado una patada" dice Naruto chocando más a la chica  
"Hay dos que me ven" y luego les agarra la cara con las manos "esto es extraño, nadie de los vivos puede vernos, eso es una norma de la academia shinigami"  
Naruto le apartó las manos y se preguntó seriamente la salud mental de esta chica cuando Ichigo le sacó de sus pensamientos diciendo

"¡eh! abajo las manos, que no somos niños" dice "pero no hemos podido obtener tu nombre ¿Quién eres?"  
"¿Por qué le debería decir eso a un vivo?" dice la chica  
"Por respeto" dice Naruto intentando pegarla un coscorrón pero la chica saltó y dijo  
"los vivos no tienen respeto, mucho hablar y luego no aprenden nada solo vienen a la tierra a j*** más los problemas" dice la chica con un semblante de molestia pero antes de que Ichigo pudiese responder Naruto habló para evitar una pelea  
"Por lo menos ¿puedes decir de dónde vienes?" dijo Naruto y Rukia dijo  
"¿por qué os lo debería decir?" si Naruto conociese a este espíritu o shinigami, como queráis llamarla, diría que estaba jugando con ellos pero como no la conocía no podía decir nada hasta que Ichigo saltó y dijo  
"será desagradable la niña" el intentó pegarle otra patada pero falló porque la chica saltó a su pierna y luego lo tiró de una patada en su espalda, pero se ofreció por lo menos a intentar decir de donde venía  
cuando contó de donde venía dijo que venía de una sociedad de almas llamada Seireitei donde llevaban las almas llenas a su lugar, Naruto estuvo pensándolo detenidamente y tranquilamente para sorpresa de la chica shinigami pero Ichigo no era como Naruto y al final explotó  
"no si esa historia es tan creíble... COMO UN CUENTO DE HADAS" dice tirando la mesa de manera cómica  
"¿Cómo encima eso? encima que os digo de dónde vengo ¿me vais a tratar así?" dice la chica e Ichigo iba a decir algo mas pero Naruto le detuvo para sorpresa de todos  
"Ichigo, creo que lo que dice es verdadero" pero aun así Ichigo no se lo creyó y dijo  
"mira déjate de fantasías y dinos exactamente por qué estás aquí, niñita" dice Ichigo haciendo resoplar a Naruto sabiendo lo que venía, algunas veces es que Ichigo se las ganaba  
"con que esas tenemos ¿eh, niñato?" dice la chica "bakudou #1: sai (camino de la encuadernación #1: atadura)"  
y en ese instante Ichigo cayó al suelo sorprendido de que no podía moverse ni levantarse hasta que la shinigami habló  
"os lo explicaré para que lo entendáis bien" dice sacando... un cuaderno con unos dibujos de osos de niños de tres años y procedió a contarles la historia  
"somos una organización llamada Gotei 13 de trece escuadrones, de ahí el nombre, que se encarga de llevar los llenos a la sociedad de almas y exorcitar a los huecos que es el monstruo que el que está atado vio antiguamente persiguiendo a esa chica, y antes de que opinéis dejadme continuar, también lo que hacemos cuando matamos un hueco es llevarlo a la sociedad de almas totalmente humanizado por lo que los huecos están perdiendo drásticamente su número, pero en los últimos días ha habido más huecos que de costumbre, se cree que salen debido a que están perdiendo números, pero aun así en número de huecos rivaliza con el de las estrellas, ¿alguna pregunta?" dice la chica pasando las páginas de una en una teniendo esos dibujos que para opinión de Naruto eran divertidos pero para opinión de Ichigo eran horrorosos y decidió mostrarlo abiertamente  
"¿por qué haces esos dibujos tan horrorosos?" pregunta Ichigo mientras que Naruto dijo que de esta se iba a reír, la chica pintó unos bigotes en la cara de Ichigo haciendo reír a carcajadas a Naruto  
"¡aaaahhhh! me las vas a pagar" dice de manera cómica Ichigo mientras Naruto se tomaba la tripa por el dolor de reír y la chica estaba meneando su lápiz arriba y abajo en la mano " y tú, Naruto podías ayudarme en vez de reír ¿no?"  
"lo siento es que con eso estás muy gracioso Ichigo" dice parando de reír " en mi opinión a los dibujos del shinigami, son divertidos, por lo menos te entretienes y no lo tomes a mal, chica, solo quiero decir que por lo menos así nos enteramos mejor" dice Naruto  
"Por lo menos alguien sabe apreciar mis dibujos" dice a Naruto entregándole una rosa de hielo nevado  
"eh, gracias, pero yo ya tengo novia y quiero conservarla" dice devolviéndola la rosa  
"aw" suspira la chica de pelo negro "¿ya estás cogido? pues entonces tu novia por lo menos tendrá a un chico decente, no como otros" dice señalando a Ichigo  
"¡¿Cómo dices?!" ahí Naruto decidió cambiar de tema  
"Por cierto, nunca nos has dicho por que estas en nuestra casa" dice Naruto  
"es porque recibí la alerta de un hueco que se estaba moviendo por este area" dice la chica y en ese momento oyeron un aullido que hiela la sangre pero a nadie le pasó nada  
"¿cómo ese?" dice Naruto consiguiendo un asentimiento de la chica  
"Bakudou #1: sai" dice a traición la shinigami atando también a Naruto  
"¡¿eh?! ¡¿Qué significa esto?" dice Naruto intentado liberarse y doblando un poco las cuerdas espirituales cosa que a la chica la sorprendió pero luego volvió a su estado normal cosa que lo desestimó  
Ichigo se rió "¿quién está atado ahora?"  
"callaté Ichigo, te recuerdo que estás en la misma posición que yo" dice Naruto enfadado  
"solo es por vuestra seguridad" dice la chica cuando la puerta se abrió y mostró a una Yuzu completamente magullada y diciendo  
"Ichigo, Naruto, Karin está..." no terminó cuando se desmayó  
"¡Yuzu!" gritaron los dos mientras la chica se fue a la planta de abajo seguida por Naruto e Ichigo que se pudieron lograr poner de pie a duras penas y seguirla  
Cuando llegaron a la planta de abajo vieron a un hueco que estaba tomando a Karin con la mano y la pobre niña gritaba auxilio a sus dos hermanos los dos se pusieron de pie e intentaron romper el kiddo ignorando las advertencias de la chica shinigami y Naruto fue el primero en romperlo  
"no puede ser, esos chicos han roto el kiddo como su fuesen ataduras normales" pensó en shock la chica cuando Ichigo también rompió las ataduras y ambos cogieron un objeto y fueron a luchar contra el hueco sin tener éxito, el hueco los rechazó a la primera y los olió y dijo  
"Os encontré, um, a quién debo comer primero, al de los bigotes o al peli anaranjado" dice el monstruo lanzándose a por ellos pero siendo detenido por la chica shinigami, pero salió herida producto de una mordida del hueco  
"¡puta!" gimió el hueco por su máscara y dientes destrozados y sangrantes, el shinigami, cayó de bruces al suelo  
"¡segador!" gritó Ichigo y Naruto la ayudó a levantarse y el shinigami dijo  
"no tenemos mucho tiempo, esa cosa volverá y con más fuerza, yo estoy muy débil como para enfrentarme a él así que uno de los dos tendrá que ejercer mis poderes y enfrentarse a él" Naruto señalo a Ichigo puesto que él tenía más fuerza de combate así que Ichigo se dirigió al zampakotou y dijo  
"nunca hemos oído nuestros nombres, el mío es Ichigo Kurosaki  
"el mío es Naruto Kurosaki" y justo cuando dijo eso un portal negro se abrió dando paso al hueco con cara de pocos amigos (si es que puedes ver eso detrás de la máscara)  
"y el mío es Rukia Kuchiki" y dicho esto atravesó a Ichigo con el zampakotou y pasó algo sorprendente, de repente el reiatsu de Rukia se dividió en dos y uno fue a parar a Naruto y otro fue a para a Ichigo y estos lo absorbieron y crearon su propio reiatsu  
Naruto estaba ahora con una ropa diferente al igual que Ichigo  
Naruto ahora tenía dos zampakotous, uno era de filo blanco con hoja azul celeste y con runas plasmadas blancas en ella que simbolizaban la creación y el orden con ella junto con espíritus celestiales, la empuñadura era verde calmante y las cuerdas eran azul marino claro; la otra era totalmente diferente, el filo era negro con la hoja roja con runas plasmadas negras que simbolizaban la destrucción y el caos junto con espíritus demoníacos, la empuñadura era morada caótica con las cuerdas negras como los agujeros negros; su ropa era una coraza negra sin mangas con una camisa azul de manga larga, con unos pantalones verdes calmantes con dos bandas rojas oscuras cayéndose por el lado exterior de los muslos con una runa a cada lado, la de la izquierda significaba muerte, mientras el de la derecha significaba vida, sus zapatos eran sandalias ninja moradas  
(Ichigo tiene la misma ropa y espada en el cannon, no voy a contarlo porque tengo muy poco tiempo y además soy vago)  
Rukia se quedó impresionada, nadie había blandido un zampakotou tan grande como el de Ichigo, pero lo que más la sorprendía era Naruto, nadie jamás, pero jamás había blandido dos zampakotous con poderes tan impresionantes y muy poderosos, más que el de las deidades (y ya es decir)  
después de deshacerse del hueco, todos se quedaron en silencio y fueron a su cama cuando Rukia dijo que se encargaría de todos los recuerdos de las chicas y de su padre, cierto, tuvo que insistir mucho, pero lo consiguió y mentalmente se preguntaba por qué les cedió todos sus poderes si solo iba a transmitirle a un solo niño la mitad, esto lo hablaría mañana, ahora estaba muy cansada y tenía cosas por hacer

Y listo, queridos lectores, uf, ¡más de cuatro mil palabras!, esto es un récord para mi muy amplio, sobre todo a bajas horas de la noche cuando estoy que no puedo más, por favor tened en cuenta mi trabajo y comentad de manera positiva  
Hasta la próxima  
Chao


End file.
